1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus provided to record data by discharging ink from a recording head and an ink-landing location-adjustment method used for the inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of adjusting the displacement of a dot-recording location (the landing location of an ink droplet) defined on a recording medium in an inkjet recording apparatus has been available. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-18375, in an inkjet recording apparatus including at least one ink cartridge combined into a recording head, items that are subjected to the landing-location adjustment are determined in accordance with the type of an ink cartridge attached to the inkjet recording apparatus when the ink cartridge is attached to and/or detached from the inkjet recording apparatus. For example, when only an ink cartridge provided for a colored ink (hereinafter referred to as the color cartridge) is attached to the inkjet recording apparatus, a location adjustment (e.g., a location adjustment performed for the two-way recording) is performed for the color cartridge. Further, when the color cartridge and an ink cartridge provided for black ink (hereinafter referred to as the black cartridge) are attached to the inkjet recording apparatus, the location adjustment is performed between a recording head discharging the colored ink and that discharging the black ink, and the location adjustment is performed for each of the cartridges.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-18375, the items that are subjected to the location adjustment are determined based on the type of the attached ink cartridge (recording head). Therefore, the location adjustment is performed for an item that may not be adjusted when the ink cartridge is attached to and/or detached from the inkjet recording apparatus. For example, when a color cartridge is attached to and/or detached from the inkjet recording apparatus in the state where the color cartridge and the black cartridge are attached to the inkjet recording apparatus, the location adjustment is performed between a recording head discharging colored ink and that discharging black ink, and a discharge-location adjustment is performed for each of the cartridges. However, since the black cartridge is not attached to and/or detached from the inkjet recording apparatus, the location adjustment (the location adjustment performed for the two-way recording, etc.) may not be performed for the recording head discharging the black ink.
Thus, determining items subjected to the landing-location adjustment based on the type of an attached ink cartridge (recording head) may lead to the execution of the location adjustment for an item that may not be adjusted.